My Life is Long Gone
by wannabwriter14
Summary: When Konoha is finally destroyed with nothing left but dead bodies and one almost-dead Sakura Haruno,it seems like it's officially over.But when Inner Sakura appears and brings them back to the past,will everything be the same,or will something change?
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Past

My Life is Long Gone

Chapter 1: Going back to the Beginning

By: wannabwriter14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own this story plot. ^.^**

**'Inner'**

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

**Enjoy the chapter~**

**

* * *

**

Sakura stared blankly at the place that she once called home. Her village, her home, was destroyed into peaces, and all that was left was a mass of bodies and a barren land to stare. She was the only one left of her village.

The only one who was alive.

Barely.

She had gone and fought off the rest of the Akatsuki with only a little chakra left, and there would only be so much time left before she could die with the lack of chakra she had left.

She had received many injuries, and she was laying in her own pool of blood, with the mass of bodies of their own blood mixing with her own.

_'It's over...'_ Sakura thought.

_'It's over, and I would never be able to save anyone. I won't be able to change all of the events that have happened...'_

Her eyes started to droop.

_'I can't save Sasuke...'_

Her body was starting to get numb.

_'I can't see Naruto become Hokage the true way...'_

It was harder for her to breathe.

_'I can't change the past to make a better future...'_

She started to see a bright light.

**'Wait!'**

The bright light faded, and instead she was in front of her Inner.

_'What happened? Aren't you supposed to be long gone?'_

**'The only reason I'm out now is because your body is weak now. Also, what you thought about earlier...I think I can fix it.'**

_'You think you can fix it? What exactly do you mean by that?'_

**'What I mean is...I think I can bring us back to the past.'**

_'The past? You mean...'_

**'Yes. We CAN change the past for a better future.'**

_'Will I...will I be weak once again?'_

Inner Sakura smiled.

**'No, we WON'T be weak again. We will have all of our memories, strengths, and abilities. However, we just need to be careful to not show it too much. We have to act like we're weak, and no one, and I mean ABSOLUTELY NO ONE can know that we're from the future unless something unexpected happens, or if it's time to tell them that we are.'**

Sakura faintly smiled.

_'Let's do this then.'_

**'Alright then.'**

Inner Sakura quickly did some hand signs.

**"Time Travel no Jutsu!"**

Everything was swirling, and her head and body were in pain.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

"Sakura! It's time to wake up! You're going to be assigned into a team today, remember?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and groaned in frustration. Everything was flooded back to her in seconds, and she wished the pain would just stop. Once the pain did, she quickly looked around to see her surroundings. She sighed in relief. Although there was literally pink everywhere around her, she knew she was back in her old room.

She was back at home.

In the past.

She looked down, and grimaced.

She was still in her ANBU uniform, and still had her weapons with her. Her mask was cracked in places, but she knew she could easily repair it. However, since she was back in her 13-year-old body, the uniform was several sizes to big for her, and it was no longer in any use for her at all.

She sighed as she quickly hid the outfit under her bed, locked in a chest that would only unlock with her own blood.

_'I'm glad I'm ANBU Black-Ops captain, but that wouldn't be in any use for years now...'_

She went to her closet, and grimaced at the lack of clothing options that she could pick out.

_'Did I REALLY only like pink back then? This is WAY too girly!'_

Taking only a few minutes, she quickly decided on her outfit. It was pretty similar to her usual outfit back in the future, a shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back, arm guards and gloves, a skirt with shorts underneath, and ninja combat boots. The only difference was that the outfit was red and black, which were actually her favorite colors and not at all girly.

She then took out a kunai from her weapon holster, and cut her hair to it's usual shoulder length. Once she was done, she looked in front of a mirror. Deciding that she liked her new look and outfit, she tied her headband to her forehead and went downstairs. She quickly grabbed an apple from the basket on the kitchen counter, and headed towards the door.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, see ya later!"

"Honey, what's wrong with your outfit and hair-"

The door was quickly opened and slammed closed.

"Teenagers these days..."

* * *

Once Sakura had gotten to the Ninja Academy, she realized that she was in fact, a little early. She sighed, and went inside. She walked into her classroom, and realized that the only other person there was Sasuke himself. She quietly sat in the seat next to him, and silence followed soon after.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Sasuke looked a little surprised by her new look. He was even more surprised when she glared at him.

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

His eyes widened slightly. If anyone saw this, it would look like he was still emotionless. However, Sakura knew Sasuke. She knew that underneath that emotionless mask of his, there was a person inside that just wanted to be let out in the world for once.

"Nothing."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Soon enough, students started to slowly come in the class. Suddenly, Naruto appeared, and she smiled.

_'I wasn't very nice to Naruto back when I was a genin. Well, that's all going to change now.'_

"Hey, Naruto! Why don't you sit next to me?"

Sakura said, waving, beckoning to bring him over here. She saw his face brighten, and he quickly came over and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, Naruto. How have you been doing lately?"

"I've been doing great lately. I'm very glad that I actually get to be on a team today! I wonder which team we'll be on?"

"I know, right? Anyways..."

As the conversation continued on, Sasuke and the rest of the class looked at them, dumbfounded. All this time, Sakura never liked Naruto at all, and here she is today, talking with him like she's known him for years. The class continued to stare at the two talk to each other, until the conversation stopped when Iruka stepped into the class.

"Alright class, it's time to be assigned into your teams! Now, before I tell you which team you will be on, I have a few things to tell you..."

Everyone groaned as another speech of Iruka's was coming on. Now that they were finally becoming official ninjas, they really don't need to hear these speeches anymore.

_'This is defiantly the one thing I DIDN'T miss...'_

Once the speech was over, the teams were quickly being assigned.

"...Team 7..."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto grew alert and anxious.

"Sakura Haruno."

Naruto and Sakura both smiled, and high fived each other.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura quickly had a deadly aura around her, and Naruto slammed his head on the desk, muttering "Why me?" over and over again.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. Now, you will meet your team leaders after lunch, so, good luck to all of you, and I hope I get to see you again outside of the Academy!"

Sakura sighed as she left the Academy.

Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

"Why is he so freaking LATE?"

Team 7 was currently waiting in their designated classroom, and they were seriously wondering why their sensei was so late.

"I mean, seriously? The last team that left was an HOUR AGO! Our sensei was supposed to be here three hours ago!"

"Look, Naruto, will you calm down already? I think he should be here pretty soon."

"Sakura-chan, I can't wait any longer! I think our sensei should be punished for being so late!"

Naruto then got an eraser from the chalk board, and grabbed a chair. Climbing on top of it, he put it on top of the door, so when the door opened, it would end up falling and hit whoever had opened the door.

"Dobe, our sensei is a Jounin. He is NOT going to fall for a mediocre prank like that one."

Sakura smiled.

"Hey, Uchiha."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura; eyebrow raised.

"10 yen that our sensei falls for the trick."

Sasuke smirked.

"You are so gonna lose."

Sakura then sensed that her sensei was quickly coming.

"Our sensei's coming! Look innocent!"

And so they did.

Slowly, the door started to open.

And...

The eraser...

Fell on top of Kakashi's head.

"HAHAHA! I KNEW HE WOULD FALL FOR IT! THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!"

Sakura smirked as Sasuke frowned.

"What was that, Uchiha? I was gonna lose? Oh, will you look at that! I DIDN'T lose."

Sasuke glared at her.

"Hand it over, Uchiha."

Sasuke reluctantly handed over the 10 yen, and Sakura knew he was beating himself over it already.

_'This is actually a whole lot better than I thought.'_

**'Oh hell yeah it is!'**

_'You're here? I thought I got rid of you!'_

**'Haha, nope. I was always here, but I just decided to show up because you're a genin again.'**

_'Tch. Whatever.'_

**'No! Don't be like that Uchiha over there!'**

Sakura just blocked out her Inner. She didn't have time for this.

"My first impression on you three are..."

The three genin looked at their sensei.

"Is that you all are just a bunch of idiots."

Everyone fell anime style.

"Alright, I want you three to meet me at the rooftop." Kakashi said, and left with a poof of smoke.

Sakura sighed, and walked towards the stairs. If this was really going to happen all over again for her, she might as well just make it more interesting.

Once they got on the rooftop, Sakura sat down on the middle of the steps while Naruto sat on her right and Sasuke on her left. Once they had settled down, Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Alright, why don't you tell me about yourself? You're likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your goal for the future."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first? That way we know how to explain ourselves." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes, and I also have many hobbies...I don't really have a goal for the future right now."

Everyone sweatdropped.

_'I should have expected that.'_

"Alright blondie, why don't you go first?"

Naruto grinned.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen, and I hate how the ramen takes so long to cook!"

Sakura smiled a little. She missed how her team was so innocent to the outside world.

"...And I want to be Hokage one day! That way everyone will respect me for who I really am, and I'll be the best Hokage that this village had!"

"Alright then, your next, emo kid."

Sakura tried to refrain from laughing.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes, dislikes, or hobbies. However, my goal will not just be a goal. It will become a reality, and I will rebuild my clan to what it once was, and to also kill a certain someone..."

Sakura sighed.

If only Sasuke knew the truth.

_'I'll have to get him to find out about the truth before it's too late..."_

"Aliright, we will have a survival test tomorrow. The one you took at the Academy was just to see if you were qualified to become a genin. This test will prove if you actually have the guts to stay as one or not. Now, befor you say anything, the people who took this test all failed. It has a 66% chance at failing, so you better pay attention."

Fear grew in Naruto and Sasuke's thoughts.

"You will have to use actual weapons and jutsu's to attack me to pass. The rest of the test's description will be revealed tomorrow. I advise you to not eat breakfast tomorrow, or else you will throw it back up. Oh, and come here at 7 o'clock sharp. Ja ne."

There was a poof of smoke, and their sensei was gone.

Sakura sighed.

It looked like she had to bring food with her tomorrow...

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1 of "My Life is Long Gone"! If you have any questions or concerns or anything, please send it as a review. I will either reply to your review or answer them on the next chapter. If you either review, fav, or alert+, I will defiantly update the story more! :D**

**However, reviews are the most appreciated :)**

**See ya later!**

**~wannabwriter14**


	2. Chapter 2: Teamwork is Truly the Best

My Life is Long Gone

Chapter 2: Teamwork is Truly the Best

By: wannabwriter14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I only own this story plot.**

**Note: I have a poll! Check out my profile to vote, because if you vote, you will see more chapters with new and upcoming twists depending on your answer ;D  
**

**'Inner'**

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

**Enjoy!~

* * *

**

Sakura opened her eyes, and groaned in frustration.

It was only the second day that she had returned to the past, but she still wasn't used to it.

What if she had messed up yesterday and slipped something out of her mouth? What if she was caught doing her own training?

What if someone realized that she was from the future?

Nothing would be the same anymore. However, she knew she was thinking these things too early, but it's better to think of the possibilities sooner instead of later. It would be too late to think about it later if someone knew the truth about her.

Sakura looked at the time.

It was 9 o' clock.

_'Well, time to get ready.'_

Once Sakura had gotten herself ready and headed downstairs, she quickly went to the kitchen.

Her parents were nowhere around.

Tense and anxious, she quickly looked around. She then realized that there was a note on the counter. She quickly grabbed it and read it's contents.

She sighed in relief.

Her parents were out to get groceries before they went to work. She relaxed and threw the note away. She remembered sadly the last time she had seen her parents...

* * *

_Sakura was only 14-years-old back then._

_ She had trained with Tsunade all day long; completing errands, sorting out paperwork, healing patients at the hospital, and training on her taijutsu strength and other skills-_

_ It was a very tiring day for her._

_ As she walked home, her senses were suddenly alert. It was faint, very faint, but she could smell the stench of blood. Now alert and completely awake, she walked faster towards her home._

_ As the stench had gotten stronger with every step she took, her walk turned into a speedy one, and then quickly into a full-out run. As she got to her front door, the stench of blood was fully surrounding her, and she tried not to gag as she slowly opened the door._

_ What she saw made everything that she was holding drop to the floor._

_ Her mother and father, the very parents who were very dear to her, and the only relatives that she had, were dead. Various kunai knives and shuriken were sticking out of their bodies. There were some big and small wounds that were very deep, and she knew it was too late to save them._

_ As she fell to the ground; tears falling down on her face, a very faint snake's hiss could be heard in the small house.

* * *

_

She shook away the memory as a small tear escaped from her eye and traveled down her face. That happened back in her time.

This time, it was going to be different.

She would make sure of it.

She grabbed her things and 3 apples from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter, locked the door, and headed towards the Training Grounds. The memory that she had seen had caused her to be emotionally unbalanced for a while, and she knew she had to be careful or else someone would notice her emotional state immediately and ask about it.

She didn't really want to face that right now.

Looking back at her memories almost made her squirm; and yes, that was how horrible her life was before she had almost died.

In fact, she had almost died countless times.

She was ANBU Black-Ops leader for crying out loud! She knew how to take care of herself, be emotionless on the battlefield, and knew countless jutsu that no one has either heard about or have been lost in time for centuries.

That didn't help her be well prepared for being sent back in the past for almost 25 years.

She almost turned 26 too.

Heh. Oh well.

She can go another round, and this time, it will last.

Once she got to the Training Grounds, she almost laughed at the scene in front of her.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting against one of the Training Ground's stumps, and had both fallen asleep. They were both in a position that was questionable, and for older woman, it looked adorable to them.

She laughed as she realized she could use this information as black mail.

She threw the two apples at their heads, and she smirked as they grunted and yelled in pain.

Finally realizing at what position the two were in, they quickly separated from each other; running at opposite ends of the training field. Both apples in hand, they stared at her like she was an idiot.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you think it is? It's an apple; food for us humans." Sakura said blankly.

"I know that, Sakura. I meant why did you give it to us? Kakashi-sensei said NOT to eat anything." Sasuke said, scowling.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think he meant we would throw up? Anyways, what we're doing is a survival test;a test in which we will have to use jutsu, weapons, and fight in a real battle. If we have nothing to eat, don't you think we wouldn't be able to do anything? We would fail the test easily if we had nothing to eat. So, eat the damn apple already." She replied, and started to eat her apple.

Sasuke and Naruto gave each other a look, and shrugged. Whatever food they had in their hand was good enough for them.

Content and satisfied with the food in their stomach hours later, Kakashi had finally arrived with a poof of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Ma, sorry about that. I was helping an old lady walk across the street..." Kakashi replied, a crinkle in his eye that showed that he was smiling.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and waited until he finished telling his lie.

"Anyways, as I said before, today we will have a survival test. This test will see if you truly can become genin. Now, your goal is to get the two beels from my pocket before the alarm sounds at noon. Use everything you have to get the bells, or else you will fail and go back to the Academy. Now, any questions before we start?" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, how will all three of us pass the test if there are only two bells? One of us will automatically fail!" Sakura said.

"That's right. So, try to get the bells or else you'll go back to the Academy. Now the test will begin in three..."

The three genin tensed.

"Two..."

Sakura glanced at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"One."

The area was empty except for one lone Jounin teacher.

"Well, at least they know how to hide."

* * *

Sakura sighed.

_'How am I going to get those two to work together? It's almost impossible!'_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_'That must've been Naruto. Might as well deal with the Uchiha first then.'_

Sakura swiftly traveled through the forest. She centered on Sasuke's chakra, and quickly went to where he was at. She found him in a clearing, and stared.

She suddenly burst out laughing.

Sasuke Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha, was under the ground with only his head stickling out of the ground like the wack-the-mole game.

She laughed so hard, that she was literally on the florr, rolling around like a maniac and tears flowing from her eyes. The only thing Sasuke did was frown as a vein was shown at the back of his head.

"Will you stop laughing already and help me get out of here?" Sasuke asked, trying not to show the anger and annoyance that was in his voice.

Sakura slowly got up, and smiled evilly.

"Hmmm...I could, but I really don't feel like it."

Sakura started to slowly walk away from Sasuke, smirking as she knew what would happen next.

"Sakura!"

Sakura slowly turned around, looking innocent.

"Yes?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Will you _please_ help me get out of here?"

She smiled.

"Well, it looks like you really _do_ have manners! Sure, I'll help you out then."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura headed towards him. Once she was in front of him, she crouched down and, using one finger, sended chakra towards it and touched the ground. The ground cracked around Sasuke's head, and Sasuke widened his eyes a little. Using no effort at all, Sakura removed the ground pieces that were cracked away from Sasuke's head and lifted him out of the ground.

It seemed like Sasuke was as light as a feather.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed.

"Look, we don't have time for this right now. The true meaning of this test is teamwork, after all, have you ever heard of a two-man cell? I don't think so. We have to get Naruto somehow to work with us so that we can get Kakashi all in one go. Got it?"

Sasuke glared at me.

"I don't need anyone to work with me, Sakura. I work alone, and I will always work alone—"

THUD.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

Sakura stood up, putting her hand down before she was tempted to punch Sasuke in the face again. She was already having emotions and memories affect her already.

"Look, stop being a prick already and work with Naruto and I as a team. I know things that you nor anyone else don't know. I can do things that no one else could. I know what happens to people because I've **been** in those situations before. Sasuke, if you don't stop being a loner and avenger before it's too late, you won't be able to rebuild your clan or know the truth about the massacre before it's too late."

Sakura widened her eyes as she realized what she just said. Things in the future really weren't going so well after all.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Wait-"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's collar, and, before he could do anything else, their positions were switched and Sasuke was slammed into the tree.

"Calm down already. I'll tell you the truth when it's the right time. Now, let's go find Naruto before I decide to bash your head in even further."

She heard Sasuke gulp, and she smiled.

Maybe she knocked some sense into him already after all.

* * *

It was easy to find Naruto. He was still in the air from the trap that Kakashi had set up before Naruto fell for it. Once they had gotten Naruto out of the trap and gotten everyone as far away from Kakashi as possible, Sakura informed Naruto the truth of the test, and they all agreed to a successful plan 15 minutes later.

They spread out in different directions, all leading the way to where Kakashi was at. Once they reached towards the area in which Kakashi was at, Sakura held up three fingers.

Three...

Two...

One.

"Here we are, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out.

Sakura was in the middle, heading straight towards him. Sasuke and Naruto were at the sides, heading for the bells.

"At the end of the book, Ami and Daisuke end up finding each other once again..."

Kakashi widened his eyes. It was a spoiler!

Kakashi blocked his hearing with both of his hands, but then realized that he could still see what she was saying. Closing his eyes, it seemed like time stopped as everything fell silent.

Opening his eyes, he saw Sakura in the middle, holding both of the bells with Sauke smirking and Naruto grinning at her side.

Kakashi smiled as he put his arms down at his sides.

"All three of you..."

The three genin looked up at him with hope.

"Pass."

Naruto let out a 'YES!', and Sauke's smirk grew even more. Sakura smiled, and her eyes got softer.

She was part of Team 7 once again.

And this time, it will last.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 2 of "My Life is Long Gone"! If you have any questions or concerns or anything, please send it as a review. I will either reply to your review or answer them on the next chapter. If you either review, fav, or alert+, I will defiantly update the story more! :D**

**However, reviews are the most appreciated :)**

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alert+! It's defiantly appreciated, and I always get happy and excited whenever I see it XP**

**Keep it coming! :D**

**See ya later!**

**~wannabwriter14**


End file.
